Alice's Return Home
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Title may change. This is based off of the Manga Alice in the Country of Hearts. In this story, Alice was born in Wonderland, but she and her family left. Now they make their return, how will things have changed? And what will happen with a certain hatter
1. Chapter 1: Going home

**Hey so this is my first ever fanfic! It's based off the Manga books, The Country of Hearts. Though I created the storyline, I do not own most of the dialogue. **

**In this story, Alice was born in Wonderland, but she and her family left. Now they make their return, how will things have changed?**

**I will be also posting a chapter, to explain more of my story. YA!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

I had that dream again, the dream where I remember Wonderland and my childhood there. When I played at Hatter's Mansion or talked to the Queen of hearts or went to the amusement park with Boris. The memories I still can remember, I hold close to myself and the ones I can't remember I dread every moment.

I pulled myself up in my bed and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated this place and I wanted to go home. It killed me to not remember, to not see my friends every day. I climbed out of my bed and decided to tell my family my choice. I skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen my mom and dad were drinking tea, my brother was reading the newspaper and Ginny was sitting on the counter, eating cereal. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all looked up at me from what they were doing.

"I want to go home." I said. They understood. No one responded, so, I continued. "I hate this place and I want to go home." I said clarifying myself.

"Honey, we understand. We want to go home too." My father said with a smile. You could tell they missed home as much as I did. Ginny put down her cereal and hopped off the counter. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"This is so exciting!" She said. You could hear the glee in her voice. "So, when are we leaving this god awful place?" Gin said, trying to make a joke. We had been best friends since we were born. It was obvious she wanted to go back just as much as I did.

"How about this evening, we can gather all the stuff we need to take and then leave." My mom suggested. We all agreed. Ginny and I ran back upstairs and into our room to start packing. As we started packing Ginny couldn't stop talking about all the things she wanted to do once we got home.

"I can't wait to see Julius and Elliot. Feel the warm Wonderland breeze on my skin. This is the best thing ever!" She said rushing around the room. I sat on my bed laughing as I watched her buzzing around the room. Then, she stopped and looked at me. "Hey, what made you decide you wanted to go home?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. I shrugged, at first, but then I knew I couldn't get away with that answer.

"I was at Hater's Mansion. Blood and I were sitting in his room; he was reading me a story. We were both sitting on his couch and I was lying against his chest. He started laughing at this one part and when I asked him why he was laughing, he said it was something I wouldn't understand. I begged him to explain it to me. He kept laughing, it was so funny. I hit him in the arm and started to leave, but then he stopped me. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes and smiled, and said 'why can't you just enjoy your innocence while you still have it'. He then kissed my forehead and smiled his wonderful smile. Then, I woke up." I said, barely able to get out my last words. Ginny nodded. I had told her about my memories, about how I kept remembering things and how I longed for those days again.

"You miss Blood a lot, don't you?" Ginny said with a big smile on her face. I felt the blush creep up my neck. She knew I loved Blood.

"I miss everybody, Gin!" I couldn't get it out fast enough. She just nodded with a very smug smile on her face. She understood me so well. She knew that Wonderland had always held a special place in my heart.

I was born and raised in Wonderland. I never knew why we left. We all loved Wonderland so much. I was nine when we left; I had been nine for several years. See there's a trick to age in Wonderland, you can decide your age on midnight of your birthday by taking a special elixir. I had made the decision to stay nine for the rest of time. Of course, the spell doesn't work in this world. So, when we left Wonderland, every year I would grow and hate it. Now, I can never be nine again. I was now seventeen. Every since we left, I have been forgetting memories of Wonderland.

In Wonderland, my family ruled the White Kingdom. My parents are the king and queen. My brother, James, was not only a prince but also a knight. Ginny had been my best friend since birth. She didn't have a family, so, she had always been a part of mine. I was more of a wanderer, I lived in the White Kingdom but I was barely ever there. I was always doing something different. Whether it was hanging out with Blood, Elliot and the Twins or having tea with Vivaldi or hanging at the amusement park with Boris, I was always kept busy.

I shook my head, trying to return to reality. Ginny was now standing, marching around the room, picking up several items and placing them in specific places. Ginny was talking about Wonderland and all the things she was planning to do once she was home. I watched her as I thought of Blood. Little did I know, he was thinking of me, too.

-In Wonderland-

Location: The Hater Mansion; Blood's room

Time: Night

Blood sat at his desk, staring at paperwork but not paying attention to what it said. His mind was always stuck on memories of Alice. He remembered one night where he snuck away to the White Kingdom to see Alice. _He walked over to Alice's window and used the special entrance the two of them had created. When he made it into her room he saw her sleeping in her bed. Blood smiled, she always looked so delicate when she was asleep. He walked up to the side of the bed. _

_ "Alice, Alice, wake up." He said, while shaking her awake. __She smiled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. The sound of Blood's voice always made Alice happy. Blood smiled and kissed her forehead. Alice's eyes fluttered open and she looked up and smiled at him._

_ "Blood, you came!" Alice said, as she jumped up and through her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Of course, I came." He said. She pulled away and smiled at him. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. Alice smiled, showing off her missing two front teeth. She reached across the bed and picked up a book Blood had given her. She smiled as she handed it to him. Blood took the book, picked Alice up and rearranged himself on her bed, so that he was lying down and she was on top of him. _

_ "I love you, Blood." Alice whispered to him._

"Blood," Blood looked up to see Elliot standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Elliot, I am fine." Blood said, standing up and walking over to his bed. "Good night, Elliot."

"I miss Alice, too. You know, she won't be gone forever." Elliot said. Blood tightened. 'You couldn't possibly miss her as much as I do!' Blood thought.

"I said, good night, Elliot." Blood said. Elliot sighed and left the room. Blood sat on his bed. "Good night, Alice." Blood said before climbing into bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to a different home

**Hey so I'm posting the next chapter since its more wonderland! This is based off the Manga books, The Country of Hearts. Though I created the storyline, and some charactes, I do not own most of the dialogue and a good majority of the characters. I'm so oppsesesed with Alice in Wonderland! WOO!**

**In this chapter Alice sees some of her old friends again. How will they react now that she back, and grown?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I hope this story is loved!**

**Chapter 2**

I threw my bag over my shoulder. I couldn't wait to be home. Ginny had two boxes of things. I on the other hand fit everything I needed to take with me into an over-the-shoulder hand bag. There was nothing from this world that I cared about. We all walked into the forest behind our "old" home, where the entrance to Wonderland was.

"Alright, are we all set?" My mother asked us. We all nodded. We finally reached the entrance. My mother and father took each other's hands. "Now everybody stick close together and remember, hold on to the wall." She said. My parents jumped into the entrance. My brother tossed his backpack over his back and jumped next. Ginny pushed her stuff in first and then jumped. I turned around and gave a smirk.

"Well, time to go home." I said. I turned back to the entrance and jumped. I had forgotten how deep this fall was. I completely forgot to hold onto the wall. I fell down and couldn't help but scream. Even though I loved the rush of air, the fall scared me out of my head. "I'm gonna die!" I shouted.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Clock Tower Plaza

Time: Afternoon

Peter White wandered around, in his rabbit form. He felt lonely. Suddenly, He heard something in the Entrance hole. He hopped over to the entrance, very excited. The white king and queen slide out and stood on their feet very quickly. Peter smiled, feeling very hopeful. Next Prince James slide down but rolled on the landing. Then, Virginia had slipped once or twice but landed on her feet. Peter looked around, 'where is she?' he thought. Finally, I, forgetting to hold on to the wall, fell and hit the ground hard.

"Ok, that hurt." I said rubbing my head. I stood up, still rubbing my head. Peter felt a great amount of joy.

"Alice!" He screamed and morphing into his human form and jumped onto me, knocking me over. "I can't believe you're home!" I could feel him place his head on my chest. Memories of Peter and his perviness seeped into my mind.

"Peter, get off of me!" I shouted. He finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you're all home." He said looking at each of us. 'Then, why did you only glump me' I thought.

"We're glad to be back." My father said. My mother was smiling like crazy. "I think your mother and I are going home to unpack." He said as he picked up his and my mother's things and they began to walk off.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. That fall really took a lot out of me." James said rubbing his neck. He picked up his backpack and walked away.

"I'm off," I said, really excited to go to The Hater Mansion. As I started to turn away, Ginny grabbed my arm.

"Wait, don't you want to unpack?" Ginny asked.

"All I have is this," I said pointing at my bag. "Besides, I haven't seen this place in years. I want to go see everybody."

"Why don't you change first?" She asked, motioning to my pajama pants and tank top. I nodded; this wasn't the way I wanted to look when I saw Blood. Ginny took my hand and started pulling me toward home.

"I can help." Peter said, taking a step towards us with a big stupid grin on his face. "I want to help my Alice." We turned around glaring at him. 'How much of a pervert can he be?' I thought.

"No Peter, we don't need you to come." Ginny said trying to remaining polite. I, on the other hand, wasn't so nice.

"Peter, just go away. I don't like you!" I said. He didn't move.

"Alice, my sweet, you do wound me." He said tilting his head to the side. "I have important matters to turn to anyway." He turned and walked away, but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We'll soon meet again." He said with a smirk.

"Sick-o," I muttered. I never liked the way Peter always gave me 'hugs' in which he would put his hand on my ass. I mean, I was nine and that is just sick. Ginny pulled me toward our home.

-In Wonderland-

Location: White Castle; Alice's room

Time: Afternoon

I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt so different. I was grown, taller, curvy, and well, now I had boobs. I wasn't nine anymore. My closet had clothes in it that would fit me better, thank Wonderland for magic closets. I put on a blue dress that went down to my knees with lace at the neck line, white stocking, and a blue bow. I left my room and went into Ginny's room. She was still unpacking.

"I'm gonna go walk around. You wanna come?" I asked.

"Nope, still unpacking, but have fun." She answered with a smile. I nodded and left.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Outside The Hater Mansion

Time: Afternoon

I had been walking for a while, with no real knowledge of where I was going. I looked up and saw big buildings. They seemed familiar. 'Hater Mansion', I thought. I ran up to the gate. I rubbed the bars, I've missed this place.

"Hey, lady, you got business here?" I heard someone say behind me. The voice sounded like one of the twins. I turned around to give them a hug, but I took a step back once I saw they were holding battle axes. "We're the Gate Keepers." Dee said.

"An' we gotta beat up bad guys who try an' get in." Dum said. I couldn't respond. I had never been treated like I was an intruder. "You look nice, lady." Dum continued.

"But we're not supposed to judge a book by its cover."

"No, wait, guys, I-" I tried to tell them 'it's me Alice'.

"It's okay," Dum said with a big smile. "It won't hurt much, right brother?"

"Right! Let's be nice an' let her die sweetly, free of charge." They pulled back their axes ready to swing. "C'mere Lady!"

"What the hell, what're you two doing?" I heard from a different voice. 'Thank God' I thought. I turned my head and saw Elliot. "Don't be so impulsive you guys. That girl might be a guest."

"Don't get in the way of our job, you chicken blond bunny." Dum said, very angry.

"What are you girl, a guest or an enemy?" Elliot said, looking at me. 'He doesn't recognize me either' I thought, 'how come Peter could recognize me, but these guys can't'.

"What, Elliot, I-" I was stuttering like crazy.

"I guess it really doesn't matter." Elliot said. Suddenly, Elliot was holding a gun to my throat. "Gate Keepers, let me have this one. I was looking for an excuse to test this baby out all day." 'He's really gonna-' I thought. I shut my eyes. I heard a loud boom and tensed up. I felt an arm wrapped around me.

"Easy boys," The person next to me said.

"Blood-" Elliot said in a whisper. 'Blood' I tensed up even more, 'what if Blood doesn't recognize me' I thought.

"Didn't I tell you to get my **permission** before you kill on my land?" Blood said very firmly. I opened my eyes.

"Thank you," I turned my head to look at Blood.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Blood smiled. I felt my heart pounding. I push myself out of his arms and started running back toward home.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Elliot yell to me. I didn't respond, I just kept running. "What a rude tart. She totally blew you off, Blood!" Elliot said.

"I think that young lady is Alice, Elliot." Blood said, staring off in the distance.

"Alice, seriously? When did she get back?" Elliot tensed up. He loved Alice and he just held a gun to her throat.

"How very curious." Blood said, rubbing his chin.

**PLEASE LOVE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Still home

**Since I turned 18 on Friday, I decided as a birthday gift to myself, I would post another two chapters! WOO! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

-In Wonderland-

Location: White Castle; Virginia's room

Time: Night

I was sitting on Ginny's bed, breathing heavily. Maybe it was weird to just run out of there without thinking. It was all just so intense. The battle axes, the gun, and . . . Blood. Ginny was pacing around the room. I had just finished telling her what happened at Hater Mansion.

"So, why did you run away when you saw Blood?" She asked, sitting on a footstool. I took a deep sigh.

"When I was nine, I know I had a big place in my heart for Blood. But, today, when I saw him . . . I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I mean, everything felt like it went into slow motion. All these memories of Blood and I rushed into my mind." I put my face in my hands. Ginny tilted her head to the side and a big smile spread on her face.

"Alice, you love him." Ginny said. My head shot up.

"I- I- I" I didn't know what to say. Ginny just nodded with a big smirk on his face. I knew I loved Blood, I just never felt this way before. Seeing Blood brought back several old memories of us. One stuck out though. _I was four._ _We were out by the river, inside the forest. Blood was swimming in the river. He was only in his underwear. I was sitting in the grass with my feet in the river. I was wearing one of my favorite summer dresses. Blood came up and smiled at me. _

_ "Why don't you come in?" He asked. I shook my head with a smirk on my face. Blood swam up to me. "I really think you'd enjoy it."He said._

_ "No, I don't want to get my dress wet." I lied. There was another reason why I never swam. Blood took my hand in his. In one quick motion he pulled me in. I screamed as I fell into the water and started gagging. _

_Blood laughed, "Oh come on. It's just water."He said._

"_I can't swim!" I screamed as I struggled to stay up. Blood swam up next to me and pulled me into his arms. I coughed against his shoulder, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt myself crying._

_ "I'm so sorry, Alice. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't know how to swim?" Blood asked. I shrugged; I didn't know how to answer. Blood started to let go of me. My grip tightened around his neck. "It's ok, it's ok, Alice. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. But, you have to learn how to swim. Now, I want you to hold on to my arms and just practice kicking." When he tried to let go again, I pulled closer to him. "Come on, Alice. Don't you trust me?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Then you have to trust that I won't let anything bad happen to you." I nodded. "Alright, now take my arms." I did as he said. "Good, now, kick." He said. I closed my eyes while I kicked and kicked. "Alright now rotate your arms, so that they circle around you." I stopped kicking and started moving my arms, while still trying to hold on to Blood. Blood laughed. "But keep kicking," I took a deep and kept kicking and twisting my arms. "Good," Blood said. "Now, if you'll just open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the middle of the river by myself and Blood was leaning against the bank. _

_ "I'm swimming! I'm swimming!" I shouted as I doggy-paddled around the river. Blood laughed. I stayed in that river all day. _

"Blood was the one who taught you how to swim?" Ginny asked. I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud. I only nodded. "Wow," Ginny scratched her head. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you come with me to see Julius?" She stood up. I looked at her. Truthfully, I wasn't in the mood to see anyone else today but, I did want to see more people. Maybe Julius will recognize me. I stood up and agreed with her.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Clock Tower Plaza

Time: Night

"I can't believe it's already night." Ginny said looking up at the sky. Ginny was wearing a red dress with black lace. The dress was tight and stopped right at her knees. "Anyway, do you think Julius knows we're back yet? I really hope he doesn't. It'll be awesome to surprise him!" Ginny said clapping her hands. She loved Julius; she used to spend a lot of her time at the clock tower. Julius was my friend too, but I didn't hang out at the clock tower as much as Ginny did. We climbed into the elevator and we were taken to the top of the tower. We looked around for Julius, Ginny called out "Is anyone here?"

"Who's there?" We spun around and saw Julius. "What are you two doing here? Get out!" Obviously, he didn't recognize us either. He grabbed us both by the arm and started to drag us out. "Leave now!"

"Julius, we're Alice and Virginia!" I yelled at him. I was getting tired of people not knowing who I was. I mean, was I really _that_ different? Julius stopped and spun around to look us in the eye.

"Virginia," he looked at Ginny. She had a big grin on her face and nodded like crazy. "Alice," he looked at me. "Come with me." He said, he let go of our arms and walked into a room. We both follow him. I was a bit more reluctant than Ginny. He led us into his office. He sat behind his desk and motioned us to sit in the chairs in front of him. "When did you get back?" He asked, looking between the two of us.

"This afternoon," I said.

"How have things been going?" It seemed as though Julius had difficulty recognizing us. He kept looking at us in a way like he was studying the flesh on our bones. I guess it was understandable. I mean Elliot held a gun to my throat.

"Not well, since Alice was attacked." Ginny managed to say for me. Before Julius could say anything, I explained everything that had happened since I got here. Once I was done, Julius was rubbing his forehead.

"I can see things have changed." I said. At that moment I thought back to what Blood said _'why can't you just enjoy your innocence while you still have it'_. "Maybe things have always been like this, I was just too blind to see." I thought back, maybe they've always used guns and weapons. But, how could I not notice?

"I better explain things. Alice, you were Hater's territory earlier. Elliot March and the Bloody Twins are dangerous people who are quick to wield their weapons." I never noticed that. Then again, maybe Blood told them to be careful around me. "The importance of my _'innocence'_"as Blood would say.

"Well, when they didn't recognize me, things got really violent, but then Blood stopped them." I said. Julius looked up at me curious.

"Blood Dupre stopped them?" Julius was clearly shocked. I didn't understand. Blood was the most awesome person I knew. I loved him. "Odd for a mafia boss."

"He's a mafia boss!" 'What the hell' I thought.

"His crime syndicate family is known as the "Haters". Blood Dupre is currently in charge." Julius explained. "Let me remind you of the other territories. There is Heart Castle ruled by The Queen of Hearts. The amusement park is managed by a man named Gowland. You already known about White Castle, ruled by Alice's parents. You are currently here at the center of the four territories known as the Clock Tower Plaza. This and White Castle are the only neutral areas. The other three territories are at war with each other."

I looked out the window while Julius continued to discuss the things I already knew. I missed Wonderland and I felt as though the longer I was here the more I might be able to remember. I was glad to be back home, things were different, but I was home.

**Thanks to James Birdsong for being my first reviewer! WOO! GO YOU!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Guns and Blood

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

-In Wonderland-

Location: White Castle; Alice's room

Time: Morning

When I opened my eyes, I had almost forgotten where I was. I smiled and tossed the covers off of myself. I changed into a cloud blue dress with a white ribbon acting as a belt around my waist, and black flats. I walked to Ginny's room, but she was already gone. 'Julius' I thought. I left the Castle and started toward the clock tower.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Clock Tower Plaza

Time: Morning

"Alice!" Ginny smiled at me from a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?" She asked turning back to the coffee.

"Pretty well, I didn't know where I was when I woke up." I sat in a chair next her and watched her stir. "What are you doing?"

"Weren't you listening last night?" She looked at me with a raised eye brow. I shrugged. "Well, if you were listening, then you would have heard me offer Julius to help him out around here. You know, I like it here. I'm making Julius his coffee. So, what are you doing today?"

"I thought I might go to Hearts Castle. I had a dream about Queen Vivaldi last night. I feel like I might remember some more stuff if I go see her." I told her.

"What happened in the dream?" She asked, losing focus from the coffee.

"It was this time when I had tea with her and we talked for hours and hours." I smiled. "It was always fun talking to Vivaldi." She nodded.

"Well, you have fun. I'll see you later. I have to get this coffee, to Julius." I smiled. Ginny loved working with Julius. I was so happy for her.

"I'll come back when it's night again." I said to her. She nodded, picking up the coffee and taking it into Julius' office.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Forest

Time: Morning

I walked through the forest; there was only one path to get to Hearts Castle, so this won't be hard. It was at that moment I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned toward the bushes. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the bushes knocking me over. The person quickly grabbed me around the waist to hold me up, so I wouldn't fall over.

"Careful there," he said while catching me. "Sorry, did I scare you?" I looked up at his face. I recognized him.

"Ace!" I threw my arms around his neck. Ace was a knight at Hearts Castle. Whenever I visited Vivaldi, I would see Ace. He was a good friend. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, are you ok?" He asked removing my arms from his neck.

"Yeah, I fine." 'Why was he in the bushes?'

"Can I ask you something? Do you know where the Clock Tower is?" Ace asked.

"It's right over there." I pointed over to the Clock Tower.

"Hey, yeah, I was closer than I thought."

"Are you looking for Julius?" I didn't know Julius and Ace were friends.

"And you know Julius! We're buddies him and I." 'That's weird. Ace knows I'm friends with Julius' I thought. "Stuff happened, so now I have to stay at the tower for a while." I bet Ginny won't like Ace interrupting her private time with Julius. Still though, Julius really can't take a hint. Ginny could walk in the room naked and he wouldn't get her point. "So, where are you going?" Ace asked.

"Hearts Castle,"

"Really, I'm a knight at Hearts Castle." 'Yeah, I already knew that' I thought. "But if you go alone, the soldiers might not let you in. I can guide you there if you like."

"Would you really? But you have an appointment with Julius."

"I think I still have some time before then. Really, it's no trouble."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

-In Wonderland-

Location: Outside of Hater Mansion

Time: Morning

Ace and I had been walking for a while and I felt like I was getting farther from Hearts Castle. "Ace," Ace turned around to look at me. "I thought the castle was in the other direction." He got a big grin on his face.

"Nah, it's this way. No worries," Ace turned back and kept walking. I felt like this area was familiar. I looked up and saw the top of Haters Mansion.

"Crap! This is Hater Mansion." I was still worried about what happened last time.

"Wait a second, maybe you're right . . . weird. But we're still good. I think we can get to the castle if we cut through here." He pushed through the gate and continued to walk in. 'Where are the Gate Keepers?'

"Not you again, Ace!" I whipped my head around to see Elliot March. "Those brats are slacking again. What makes you think you're welcome here? Huh, Alice!" He said looking at me. He was obviously still worried.

"Wait, Alice as in Alice, Alice?" Ace looked at me. I sighed, he didn't recognize me. "When did you get back?"

"Alice, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know it was you." Elliot said. I turned back toward him.

"It's ok Elliot, you're not the only who hasn't recognized me." Elliot took a breath of relief. I smiled at him, same old Elliot; he had always been so sweet. Elliot smiled back at me, but then he looked up at Ace and his face fell.

"Anyway, Ace, are you finally here to face the Hater?" Elliot asked Ace.

"No, why? We're just headed for the Hearts Castle." Ace looked Clueless.

"Son of a- you've got the direction sense of a blind lemming!" Elliot had a face palm moment. 'Huh' I thought. "This is our territory! The only thing past here is the mansion! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Elliot screamed at Ace.

"Did I go the wrong way, again?" Ace had a big smirk on his face while he scratched the back of his head. 'That explains why I found him in the bushes' I thought. Suddenly, I felt Ace push me away as a bullet cruised between us.

"If you don't ever want to get lost again then **don't dodge**!" Elliot screamed, holding up his gun.

"But that's dangerous. You could hit Alice." Ace said, still with that smirk on his face. 'Ok that was hitting below the belt.' Elliot was such a sweet heart, he would never purposely hurt me. I remembered once when I was little, about 6 or 7 maybe, Elliot accidently pushed me into a fountain in the Hater's Garden. He cried, begging for my forgiveness even though I never yelled at him. I only petted his rabbit ears and kissed his forehead. I told him nothing he could ever do would make me angry with him.

"**Shut up**!" Elliot yelled taking another shot. Ace pushed me out of the way of the bullet.

"Alice, go to the shade of the trees!" Ace screamed to me. I ran to take cover.

"**Eyes** **over here, Space case**!" Elliot's gun was only an inch away from Ace's face. "**Dodge this**!" 'He's so close! Ace is gonna-' Ace dodge the shot and pulled out his sword and nicked Elliot's neck. "I guess I should've expected this from a Knight of Hearts. I'll be more careful." They started up on a huge fight. 'Someone's gonna get hurt!' I thought, '. . . maybe me!'

"**Somebody stop them**!" I screamed into the air.

"Well, well . . . someone's making trouble for Alice again." The fight stopped, both Ace and Elliot turned. "Are we forgetting who makes policy here?" 'Blood Dupre'! "Elliot we've already talked about this."

"**But Ace- argh**!" Elliot was pissed. "**This is all his fault**! **He can't keep his sorry ass from wandering in here**!"

"Just show him the way and safe a few bullets, honestly." Blood said keeping a cool head.

"**I've tried that**! **He just keeps coming back and it's driving me insane**!"

"Elliot! I haven't assigned you anything a half-wit couldn't do." Blood said to him. Elliot slumped over in defeat. Truthfully, that hurt me too. I never knew Blood could be so cruel. "My apologies, Sir Knight, please forgive the rudeness of my subordinate."

"No worries, it's not like I'm mad. And he didn't actually land anything, so we're good." Ace got that smirk on his face again. Elliot let out a sigh trying to hold in his anger.

"At any rate, it's true that you shouldn't wander around here." Blood said. "Elliot and I will guide you to the castle." Blood then turned and walked toward me. "Now miss Alice," I could hear my heart thumping. "I keep putting you in dangerous situations, don't I? I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." He held out his hand for mine, but I was still scared. "Please believe me." I looked into his eyes, His beautiful, loving eyes. He was still Blood, no matter the guns or harsh language, he was still the Blood I knew and loved. I finally took his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back his classic smile.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Will you be my prince?

**Ok so thanks to all the readers! I love that you love this story! Thanks again James Birdsong for your second review and also thanks to Zionetta for the review and for adding my story to her favs list! Woo I love it! Ok! So today is my prom! I'm looking soo forward to it! Gonna be hot! Woo!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Now listen, the castle is in the opposite direction from the way you were walking." Elliot said while Ace walked into some bushes.

"You don't say!" Ace said.

"You have a real problem dingbat! Get help!" Elliot said, grabbing Ace by the collar and dragging him in the direction of the castle.

"They're so loud." Blood whispered to me. I looked at him. He was so handsome. My mind faded back to a previous memory. _It was at my ninth birthday celebration. I had already decided I wanted to stay nine forever. Throughout the evening, I was dancing with all these people. But at the moment I was dancing with Blood. He was holding me in his arms while he swayed from side-to-side. In the corner of the room, Elliot and the Bloody twins were screaming at each other. _

_ "They're so loud." Blood whispered in my ear. I giggled. I always enjoyed being around Blood. He always made me laugh. "I should talk to them about fighting so much." Blood said, glancing in their direction. "Are you having fun?" He asked looking back at me. I nodded._

_ "I always have fun when you're with me." Blood pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest. "I love you, Blood."_

_ "I love you, Alice." Blood said, kissing my forehead. _

_ "Will you be my price, Blood?"_

"You're staring. Is there something on my face?" Blood asked, smiling at me. I came back to reality and felt scared as heck. "And I daresay I felt you staring at me earlier. Gawking is a little . . . naughty." A grin stretched across Blood's face. I felt the blush rise up my neck.

"No! I just- I was remembering something." I said, looking away. I felt like I could actually talk if I wasn't looking into his face. "Whenever I see you I remember a moment when we were together." I tried to remember to breath. Would things always be like this around Blood from now on? I don't know if I could stand that. "After I left, I began to forget things, precious memories about my youth. Now that I'm back I'm starting to remember."

"I was surprised when you ran away from me last time. I was wondering if you ran because you didn't like me anymore." Blood wasn't smiling anymore.

"No, no, Blood I've never stopped caring about you. I was just- just- I don't know." Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell Blood about the pain in the chest. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing.

"I know, after that last heated glance." Blood took my hand. "I'm wondering about the moment you were remembering." He put his hand to my cheek. "Maybe a moment of Love." I pulled away, quickly.

"I-I-I," I couldn't answer. I knew I loved Blood, and when I was younger I knew he loved me. However, this felt like a different kind of love. Blood stared at me. I sighed in admit of defeat.

"Alice, you stun me." I looked him in the eyes. "How could someone not have captured you're heart, yet?" 'Because you already have' I thought. I looked away. "How very curious, I think I might be the only one able to fill your heart." I felt my heart go rapid. "Were it me I would never let go of a woman with such passion in her eyes. I would cut off her legs if she ever tried to leave me. And she could tear out my heart if I ever tried to stray." I felt stunned, something inside of me felt like this was so right.

"That's funny, in a creepy sort of way." I didn't know what to say. Blood could make me feel so scared yet loved. Blood's hand was wrapped in my hair and he was only an inch away from me. He could probably hear my heart beating.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. When you look at me with that heated glance, I guarantee you won't regret it." Blood was close. I couldn't get a single word out. I lifted on my toes to be closer to Blood lips. We must have only been an inch apart. To kiss Blood . . .

This may have gone further if Ace hadn't interrupted. "Hey Alice, I think the mafia boss is trying to seduce you!" Ace said with a laugh. I felt myself tense up, but when I tried to pull away from Blood, his hand's grip tightened on me. I did love him but everything felt weird. Elliot grabbed Ace by the collar and dragged him forward. I laughed at that, see those two bicker. Blood laughed too. To hear his laugh made me go quite again. His laugh, I used to spend night and day looking forward to his laughs. His laugh was almost intoxicating. He looked at me, and even though I was avoiding eye contact, I knew his grin was perfect like always.

We all walked in silence for a while. I felt so many memories rushing through my mind it was hard to stay on my feet. Finally, I could see the tops of Hearts Castle in the distance. Elliot stopped and let go of Ace's collar. He walked to me, I could see he was still slightly tense about his past actions. "Alice, _you_ can come over to our place anytime! You know, if you want to." Elliot said a big smile on his face. A smile crossed my face, too.

"Of course I will be back!" I said, laughing. It was impossible for me to imagine a life without Haters' Mansion.

"Next time we'll give you a proper welcome." Blood said. He rested a hand on my shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed my temple. I tensed when he did that, and I'm sure he noticed. I was just not used to being back, I suppose. Blood and Elliot started to walk away, but Blood stopped and turned back. "I'll be waiting, Princess." He said, and then they both turned and walked away, soon hidden amongst the trees. I laughed to myself. Blood knew I hated being called Princess. He would tease me by calling me that pretty much all the time when I was a little girl. I sighed, hating to see him leave.


	6. Chapter 6: Tea Time and Joyous Memories

**Chapter 6:**

-In Wonderland-

Location: Hearts Castle

Time: Afternoon

Ace and I walked into Hearts Castle. I felt overjoyed at the thought of being back at Hearts Castle; so many memories flew into my mind. A few servants were at their duties, but stopped to welcome Ace and myself. "Welcome back, Ace. And welcome, Princess Alice." I smiled, trying to take in everything, and yet, stay focused.

"The Queen is most likely in the audience chamber." Ace said and turned to lead the way. I followed, but hesitated after a thought crossed my mind. 'What if Vidalia didn't recognize me?' Surely, a woman I looked up to and spent so much time with would remember me. Right?

We entered the audience chamber, and it was just as I remembered it. Vidalia sat on her thrown, on a balcony in the center of the room. To the right of her was Peter White, standing proudly and serious. There were guards on every corner of the room. None of them stopped Ace or Alice as they entered the room. Peter was the first to notice her.

"Alice! I knew you would come and you came so quickly!" He jumped over the railing of the balcony and landed running on the ground. He ran straight into me, his head crashed on my chest and we both fell back on the ground. "My lady comes here! This is proof that she wants me near!" I felt like I was ready to die. His head was on my breasts, again. Not to mention, his hand slowly snaking down my back to my butt. I pushed him off of me quickly.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not here for you!" I knew I was being harsh, but I was sick and tired of Peter and his perverted ways. This has been going on ever since I was little, but now things were going to change!

"But-" Peter began, but he was interpreted.

"You there, girl." I looked away from Peter and my eyes were drawn to Vidalia. "Are you, Alice." I sighed in relief, she did recognize me! 'Finally' I thought!

"Yes, Vidalia it's me!" I said, I pushed Peter off of me and smiled at her. She smiled back and stood. I noticed that all the guards stood at attention. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Alice, you shall accompany me for tea." She said. "You may tell me about how you came back then."

-In Wonderland-

Location: Hearts Castle; Hearts Garden

Time: Evening

Vidalia took us to her garden, which was border by a maze wall. Vidalia poured my tea. As I looked closer at her a memory came to my mind.

_I was sitting with Vidalia in her room. I was about 7 at the time and was watching Vidalia trying on the most gorgeous gowns. "You look beautiful in that one." I said to her. The dress was an ivory color with lace and layers of silk. It was like a wedding dress. The fabric was almost transparent, exposed but covered. With her purple curls, Vidalia was like a goddess. She turned to Alice and tilted her head, like she was pondering something, and finally, she started to strip the gown from her body._

_ "I want to see you in it." She said. I felt my skin turn red. I slowly rose from the bed and approached her. Vidalia put the dress in a chair and helped me undress. She then held open the dress so I could step inside. Without looking at it in a mirror, I knew the dress fit me perfectly. Vidalia and I had the same petite waist, though it was long since Vidalia was so much taller than me. I turned to the mirror and felt my smile fall. _

_ Compared to how Vidalia looked, I was hideous in this dress. I felt so angry and envious of Vidalia at that moment. She put her hands on my shoulder, "You look beautiful. Even better than me, I'd say." I looked at her reflection; she was now wearing a simple red silk robe. _

_ "I'm nothing compared to you." I said my voice stained with envy. _

_ "You must be looking in a cloudy mirror. For someone with such beauty as you can out shine anyone. Even a Queen like me." She planted a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled at her, she made me feel like a true princess. She let me keep the dress._

I wonder if I still have that dress.

"The evening is enjoyable. It is a period of time I like." Vidalia said then sipped her tea. I sipped mine as well; I forgot just how much I adored the tea in Wonderland. It is so much more tasty and rich than the tea on earth.

"Psst, Alice!" I heard Ace whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna head for Julius' place now, so I wanted to say goodbye." Ace said to me. I was about to say my goodbyes to him when a bullet cruised past us and almost nicked Ace. We both turned and saw Peter White holding a gun.

"Step away, Ace. Now." Peter said still holding his gun toward Ace. "**Give my Alice her space. By her side is not your place**." It annoyed me to hear him call me "his Alice", but I chose to ignore him rather than respond. Ace just laughed.

"You can be pretty scary, Peter. I should probably get out of here." Ace said turning to leave. While walking away, he turned over his shoulder and called back to me, "Bye, Alice! I'll see ya." With that he was gone.

"Hmph, that man! He's always so rude." Peter said staring off in the direction of where Ace had gone.

"You are loud, White. Do you value your head?" Vidalia spoke, her eyes scowling as she drank her tea. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. Finally, Vidalia broke the silence. "I welcome you back, Alice. You have been missed. A great time you have been gone, and you have grown." She said looking me up and down from my seat. "Have you settled in alright?" She asked.

"Yes, things feel different, but it's still home." I said smiling at her. "I wasn't happy to have seen myself grow like this after I left, but I think I'll get used to it at a point." I said.

"Yes, I noticed that. I barely recognized you at first." She said. "You are even more beautiful then when you were a young lady." I blushed at that. "Where is your friend, Virginia? I'm surprised she hasn't come to see me yet." My mother found Virginia in the Hearts Kingdom when Virginia was a baby. She was an orphan. My mother adopted her and brought her to live with us. She was still close to the Hearts Kingdom, and whenever I came here she would love to come with me. Vidalia always called Virginia and I her "little play things". We would always laugh about that.

"She is at the Clock Tower." I said. Peter White scoffed.

"The Clock Tower? You mean the home of Julius Monrey?" I think that was the first time I'd ever notice Peter's feelings towards Virginia. He was jealous of Julius.

"So it shall be." Vidalia said, sipping her tea. This was her blessing. I nodded in agreement. "You and Virginia may visit anytime you want." Suddenly, the sky became dark and it was night. The time changes here were insane. "Oh, has it become night? It has interrupted our pleasant moment. Evening is the only period of time that should ever exist." Vidalia stood and set down her tea. "It is regrettable however – night has ended our tea time." I started to rise as well.

"I should probably-" I felt so unbearably dizzy. I immediately sat back down. ". . . Get back . . ." I put a hand to my forehead, feeling slightly ill. I hadn't realized how much Wonderland had taken out of me.

"In such a state, you will be asleep before you reach Whites Castle." Vidalia said. "You must rest at here, if only for now." I took a sigh of relief. I used to have sleepovers here all the time. I stood back up and nodded in agreement. "White, see her to the guest rooms." Vidalia commanded him. I held back the desire to groan.

"Yes, majesty!" He said, very eagerly.

-In Wonderland-

Location: Hearts Castle

Time: Night

Peter walked me down the halls to the guest rooms. I felt oh so dizzy. I kept swaying as I walked about the halls. Finally, Peter grasped my arm to help me keep my balance. "You are not steady at all! Take my arm or you will fall." I immediately pulled from his grip and slapped him in the shoulder.

"I don't need your help! And stop touching me!" I pushed ahead. Though I was exhausted I wasn't going to ask this pervert for help.

"This is for you." He said gesturing toward a door. Right before I entered it he spoke again, "In truth, I would prefer you in mine-" I turned over my shoulder and scowled at him.

"You've **got** to be kidding me. You've done nothing but assault me. I'm not getting anywhere near you room!" I was so angry. His perviness was really starting to get to me.

"But I want you to love me back!" White cried out. His actions didn't seem to be those of love, more like those of a stalker. I scoffed at his words.

"I'll never love you, Peter! Get over it." I knew how harsh I was being. This was necessary though. I needed to have him understand that I meant business. I wasn't ever going to be interested in him—not like the way I felt about Blood. I didn't care that he was a mafia boss; my heart still ached for him. "Now, good night!" I opened the door and stepped inside. I was just about to shut the door when Peter spoke again.

"Fine, I understand." I stopped. Did he really understand what I was saying? "But even if you don't love me you are still in this world with me. As long as you're here that's enough." He smiled at me. "Good night, sweet Alice." I slammed the door. He didn't get it.


End file.
